


Lady in Red

by OneShooter



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShooter/pseuds/OneShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Josie my baby girl, happy birthday, I hope you like this and I wish you everything because you deserve and you ship the most amazing thing in this world, and the only thing i can think of is " omg what if she doesn't like it fuck it I might die".<br/>And to all my dear babies, Merry Christmas I love you hope you all enjoy it as well.<br/>Thanks to Steff that baby reviewed this and corrected omg so glad she did that omg I love you Steff.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas, Mr. Gardner

**Author's Note:**

> Josie my baby girl, happy birthday, I hope you like this and I wish you everything because you deserve and you ship the most amazing thing in this world, and the only thing i can think of is " omg what if she doesn't like it fuck it I might die".  
> And to all my dear babies, Merry Christmas I love you hope you all enjoy it as well.  
> Thanks to Steff that baby reviewed this and corrected omg so glad she did that omg I love you Steff.

He heard a knocking; he was already tipsy, whiskey sinking down his system. This year his Christmas was the worst he’s ever had, her sisters and his mother couldn’t come to celebrate with him, even though they sent him books and gifts, their cards saying _“I’m sorry, I hope you forgive me…Merry Christmas Will! We love and miss you”_.

And he missed her. Her skin, the way she was dressed for that party, her red coat, her stockings and her high heels. He just knew that because she sent him a picture, when he was at his firm party, drunken employees celebrating and dancing. He locked himself in his office. And he called her; she made him hard as she told him how she was dressed. The red coat was hiding her lingerie, _“I bought it at Victoria’s Secret this morning…I bought it for you.”_ She said to him, while he unbuckled his belt, releasing his hard erection, touching himself while leaned his head back, his chair supporting his back and his body. his hand doing a huge effort to keep the phone on his ear.   
  
She said to him _“What do you want now, huh? Do you want me to come to you? Are you touching yourself? Because I am heading to the bathroom, I am in this room full of people talking shit and you just made me soaking wet, how dare you, my husband is here and all I can think about is riding you…”_ She said, laughing. She knew he loved foreplay. She knew him so well, she could tell he was about to come, his breathing got heavier and his eyes were closing, he was touching himself hard, thinking about her hands, the great job she always used to do when they couldn't do something else. _“Say my name, Will. Say it.”_ He wanted her hands, his hand couldn't do much more and he gasped when she told him how wet she was. She moaned his name and slid two fingers inside herself,  telling him exactly what she was doing. She made him collapse when she gasped, laughing at him. _“Oh, honey where are your fingers and mouth when I need them…”_ She came right after him, he kept looking straight ahead, trying to control his thoughts and his breathing. She destroyed him. She said goodbye and hang up, leaving him thirsty for more. For something else than fucking foreplay and phone calls. She shouldn’t have done that.

He cleaned his hands and changed his pants, throwing the dirty one inside his sports bag. She would pay for that tomorrow. Oh she would, for sure.

 

Later at home, he walked down his hallway, getting to his front door and looking through the magic eye, he saw someone but couldn’t see straight, his blurred vision fooling him. He unlocked the door but held the doorknob, thinking if he should just open it up or ask something. Too late to act, the door was opened by the person who was outside his apartment, and he couldn’t do nothing else than just stare at that precious thing. Her red coat shining and causing him dizziness, she was smoking hot, her hair looked longer and it was falling down in amazing wide curls, everything was contrasting, her stockings and high black heels, her coat, and her hair. Her makeup was darker than usual, she smiled at him and started to unbutton her coat, opening it right after just for him to see her garter-belts connected with her stockings, her lace panties showing him everything he wanted to see, her bra making her boobs even bigger and rounded. God, she was delicious.

-          **\- Did you see something you like here, William?**

-          **\- Yes, I did. How dare you show up like this, aren’t you afraid of dying or getting a cold?**

-          **\- I am pretty sure someone in this building is willing to make me hot and cozy tonight.**

-          **\- He’s a lucky guy then… And what does your husband think about that, _Mrs. Florrick_?**

-          **\- My husband fell asleep about two hours ago, I left a note saying Owen wasn’t feeling good and I also called Owen, so he knows what to do if Peter calls.**

-          **\- You made me come in my pants, you know that? You were so unfair hanging up the phone after that…**

-          **\- Merry Christmas, Mr. Gardner.**

And that was all she said, her devilish look at him when she placed a finger on his chest, pushing him back, closing the door with her foot. She was perverse, her body was exhaling a sexual vibration, telling him how turned on she was. He would enjoy that for sure, he knew it when she glued him to the hallway wall, spreading his legs and tracing a path with her knee, it started on his knee, going up his thigh and she gently stroked his dick, he was rock hard, she could see its shape through his pants. She smiled.

-          **\- Do you have any idea how bad I want to suck you now? I’ve been waiting for this all night long…I think Peter is getting old, or he is fucking another hooker, cause he took like two fucking minutes to collapse over me…Oh my god Gardner, I can feel your veins on my knee, Am I making you this hard baby? Are you sure you are not thinking about that yoga bitch? She has pretty boobs…**

-          **\- Alicia –** _he gulped_ **– Can you stop the fucking teasing me and kneel right now?**

-          **\- I can, for sure…**

She kneeled, and took his belt off with one single pull, his jeans became loose and she pulled it down, his dick touching her lips. She kissed his tip, looking up, Will’s eyes opened wide and staring at her, his jaw clenched when she kissed him again, still looking at him. Then, Alicia sucked him in completely, but when she reached the base, she stopped and moved her head back, gently scratching his dick with her teeth, Will hit his head on the wall and closed his eyes.

-          **\- I see you are not wearing any underwear Mr. Gardner…Why is that? Did you fuck that pretty blonde earlier? Should I go home so you can call her back? Or doesn’t she know how to please you they way I do? Does she even know you like when I kiss you here?**

-          **\- Alicia…I didn’t fuck anyone, I spent the last three fucking hours wondering when we would see each other so I could fuck you so hard, I would make you go to the hospital and probably you would have to walk on crutches for at least a fucking week.**

She couldn’t help but laugh, her breath reaching his dick, he could easily come by her bare breathing, how was that even fucking possible? How could it be possible – not to say acceptable - that a woman could affect him that much? She was barely touching his penis, and he almost collapsed, his legs betraying him at that moment when she sucked him, slowly, beginning to end, her hand holding him, her mouth took it all so she held his thighs, and when she swallowed, Will pushed his hips forward. She started to move her head quickly, his whole body shivering and his hands starting to search for support, finding her head, holding her hair. Her lashes were thick and black, the dim light created shadows and Will was seeing nothing but her silhouette and all he could do was listen to the noises. His dick was hitting the back of her throat hard, his cum already slipping out his dick. She massaged his balls until he came, then swallowed everything and sucked him once more before coming back to her feet, stroking him while kissing his neck. He whispered her name in her ear, causing her to shiver.

-          **-  You liked that? You never came that hard before Will, dear…**

-          **-  I wonder how Peter is not fucking you all the time, now your kids are always out, how come you two don’t have sex all the time?**

-          **\- Well… We are a busy perfect couple, governors are busy and lawyers are busy as well… Also, he is probably having another fucking affair, he is coming home late and always so tired of doing nothing. But if I drove all the way up here to fucking talk about my husband, then I should just go back home and call Jackie.**

He was done, completely done but her handjob made him fully energized and his dick was throbbing, she kissed him, her tongue invading his mouth and he kissed her back, biting her lower lip. They smiled, he played along for a little until he recovered his senses, then he grabbed her arms and swung her around, her back hitting the wall. She let ~~go~~ out a little scream and pulled him closer with her left leg, embracing his hips, his dick touching the fabric of her underwear, the lace didn’t hold her wetness and he could feel it on his head.  
  
She gasped, clenching her hips, he ran his fingers over her thigh, touching her clit and pressing it, making her shiver. He moved his hand in circles, the movement with the fabric friction caused her the attempt to free herself, but Will was faster and he pushed her by her chest, his left arm holding her tightly against the wall, she rolled her eyes and smiled, her heel stuck on his ass, scratching it.

Will ~~re~~ moved her underwear aside and his dick touched her again, Alicia started to sigh, pulling him closer, he didn’t allow that, so his dick just kept the failed attempts to enter her, his head positioned on her entrance, opening her folds, her wetness making it easier, but Will took his dick away, his head now touching her clit occasionally, when his hand was not moving.   
  
He wanted her to suffer, he did want that, but her opened mouth and closed eyes was driving him crazy, she pulled his hair and tried to get him to penetrate her, her hips going back and forth, Will pushed her against the wall with his arm, gluing her to it. She let out a moan when his fingers slid inside her, fast, hard, he curled them up, touching her G spot, and she screamed his name. His pace was fast, his thumb pressing her clit, her juices soaking his hand, she was repeatedly moaning his name. She told him, amongst all those little screams and laughs when he thrusted his fingers deep inside her, that she had been so wet in that bathroom she had to lay down in her bath tub.  That she spread her legs and touched herself so hard, that she came in less than five minutes. She told him how she waited for that moment, his kisses up and down her neck, bites on her shoulders, the pressure on her chest, the heavy breathing of them both.

She was so close to come, his hand was thrusting deep, three fingers and a thumb teasing her, her purring in his ear, all the attempts to move, his body blocking hers, the hallway walls becoming jelly and her only supportive leg started to fail, her knee bending so she had to hug him, close, and she came. She screamed out loudly, the world listened when she collapsed on him, she held his shirt and pressed her lips on his shoulder, he bit her shoulders again. He didn’t move, his fingers still inside her, his thumb caressing her clit while she recovered herself, his bites became kisses, and he started to hum some song in her ear.

She opened her eyes, everything was blurry and her thoughts were confused, his caressing on her clit made her soaking wet again, and then she felt it, widening her eyes and letting out a long, loose moan, she gasped and shivered, purred and clenched her teeth, all at once. His dick entered her, one deep thrust, her hips pulled it up when he hit her spot again, his hands let her go to support him on the wall, his pace slow and hard, every single inch of his dick was swallowed by her pussy, his hungry mouth looked for her body, kissing and biting her chest and he licked there, her taste was good, she had that natural taste, something that was like cherries and wine.

He leaned his head back and let out a moan, her walls contracting and his dick was releasing his cum already, she pressed that little spot between his balls and his base, making it possible for him to hold a little longer, and he kept thrusting hard on her, faster and faster every time she told him not to move. She was purring, numb by the feeling of his dick, her right hand finding its way to his back, her lips searching for something to kiss, and she found his mouth, invading it with her tongue, her teeth hit his teeth, their tongues caressing and playing with each other. Suddenly he pulled her bra by its straps, exposing her boobs, pressing his face to them. He licked her nipples and bit them right away, caressing after with his lips, she moaned when he did that. He bit them again, licked them again, and kissed that space between them, feeling her heart beats on his lips, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper, and he came, he exploded inside her and she could feel his cum filling her up, her own juices soaking his dick when he thrust couple more times, their moans getting lower and lower, their bodies supporting each other from falling down.

-          **\- I was really…craving…for this.**

He took her hand, leading her inside, he sat on the couch and patted on his right leg. Alicia sat on his lap, taking off her coat and his shirt, he helped her undoing her bra as she started to rub him again, kissing his throat when he leaned back, closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles. He was ready again, so she held on to his shoulder with one hand and held his dick, filling her pussy with him, slowly, inch by inch, her knees sliding on the couch, spreading  her widely open.  Her gasps were louder when she finished, holding on to both his shoulders and riding him, going up and down, her juices soaking his dick, that slapping noise when she started to accelerate the pace. He couldn’t moan, actually he could do nothing else than hold her hips while she rode him, harder and deeper than ever, his dick throbbing inside her, his veins causing that exquisite feeling inside her, her swinging movements, his whole body shivered. He came for the third time in a short time, and she came right after, riding him until she couldn’t breathe anymore.

They sat still for a while, still connected, her head resting on his shoulder, his hand caressing her whole body, starting on her thighs, going straight up her back to her head. They were done, completely done with all that sex and still, ready for another round. They weren’t unconscious but they were almost there, falling asleep for seconds and coming back to earth, feeling each other’s breathing, her nipples hard against his chest, his dick still deep inside her, he couldn’t move, and he didn’t want to.

-          **\- I think we really should stop for a moment, I can order something to eat…We can go to shower…**

He said, his speech sounded tired, and he could barely breathe.

-          **\- I agree with you, but it’s so good right now, and I ate so much earlier…**

-          **\- Yes but we need to eat something…You’ve destroyed me.**

-          **\- I missed you.**

-          **\- I missed you too, Cavanaugh.**

Sushi. They decided on sushi, and it took them a long time to order, because when Will held her hips and pulled her up, she moaned and like magic he found himself hard again, she sucked him a couple times and he fucked her again, he laid her down on her back  and he did the slowest pace someone had ever done, she tried to make him go faster, she pushed her hips down, he held her up, he kissed her chest and shoulders, and no one has been ever deeper as he was right now inside her, touching her G spot and he got her screaming, coming faster than the last time and then she kind of passed out, cause she woke up a few seconds later, he was staring at her, silent, just looking at her and smiling when she opened her eyes.

He had the most beautiful smile, and this was being amazingly the holiday of a lifetime. They’ve both agreed this would happen, but she never thought she’d be craving for this holiday, and when she realized she bought lingerie and when she had sex in his hallway, she knew that it was going to be even better than she imagined.

-          **\- Hey you, I thought you died, I almost called an ambulance but then you sighed…**

-          **\- Shut up, I never thought we would have sex like that, it just….happened.**

-          **\- Yes, and if I’m allowed to say, Thanks to the hormones.**

-          **\- Oh my god Will…**

-          **\- But tell me, how are you?**

He said looking into her eyes, they were so close, lying on the couch, facing each other, his hand caressing her arm, concern all over his face.

-          **\- Well…Things are doing great, actually. But sometimes I feel so tired and yet I have to handle it all by myself.**

-          **\- I told you not to betray me, I told you…**

She gave him a slap, he laughed and looked up.  He had a good laugh.

-          **\- No you didn’t, the only thing you did was throw my things on the floor and then fire me. That was what you did.**

-          **\- Okay ,fuck it anyway. I really don’t care anymore, as long as my firm stays the way it is.**

-          **\- Hm, tell me, how is it Lockhart/Gardner?**

-          **\- Ha ha no dear, confidentiality, you remember?**

-          **\- Oh come on, tell me, I told you about my firm.**

-          **\- No, you told me about you.**

-          **\- Fine, forget it.**

-          **\- And Zach? Grace? How’s everyone?**

-          **\- They’re…They’re fine, I feel like Grace is hiding something from me, but we talk and she knows she can trust me, I don’t know what else can I do.**

-          **\- Have you tried not scaring any of her boyfriends?**

-          **\- Shut up! I’ve never done that!  And besides, that guy was older than Zach, no way she would go out with him, he had beer and a motorcycle.**

-          **\- But Alicia, she is wonderful, maybe she’s trying to find someone to call her pretty or to say how beautiful she is…**

-          **\- But I can do that!**

-          **\- But you’re not a tall guy with blue eyes and a motorcycle, who looks like has just jumped out of some teenager romance book.**

-          **\- But Will, what if he hurts her?...**

 She hid on his chest, furrowing her eyes and giving this shy regretted laugh, trying really hard to forget her daughter was sixteen.

-          **\- Then she would cry herself to sleep, and that’s when you have to come in and hug her, calming her and saying that she is beautiful and it’s going to be okay, because you’ll be there.**

-          **\- But she fights me every time I compliment her, I really think she hates me.**

-          **\- Alicia stop it, she’s your daughter this is biologically impossible to happen.**

-          **\- I dislike my mother.**

-          **\- No, you dislike the fact your mother can live the life she wants and she pushes you to do the same.**

-          **\- Will, are you for or against me?**

-          **\- I’m for myself, and to be honest I’m pretty impartial here…**

-          **\- Yes, pretty impartial my ass, after she told you about the vagina book, you love her.**

-          **\- She’s a good person Alicia, she loves you more than you think.**

-          **\- I’m not saying she doesn’t love me, but she is…She keep telling me to go for what I want and she threatens Peter all the time.**

-          **\- Have you just listened to what you said? It sounds such a Cavanaugh thing to me.**

-          **\- Oh my god, Gardner, I’m done with this conversation.**

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, he tried to turn her around again, tickling her belly and she swallowed a laugh.

-          **\- I’m sorry, let’s call the restaurant and order some food.  I drank too much.**

-          **\- Yes, I felt whiskey on your tongue…**

-          **\- Did you like it?**

-          **\- Wine’s better but it tasted good…I liked it a lot.**

-          **\- Do you want to kiss me again?**

She had still turned back to him, he caressed her naked body, fingers roaming up and down her side, rib bones to thighs, her shivers becoming visible, her white skin vibrating under his hands.

-          **\- We’re never going to order anything if we go on like this Will, really…**

-          **\- I want you to say stop, then I’ll stop.**

-          **\- You know I won’t say it.**

-          **\- Then I have no reason to stop, and I pretty much lost appetite after this started.**

He held her hip, pushing her slowly next to him, her butt touching his pelvis, she felt he was becoming hard again, she gasped, his chest hit her back, and his fingers took the hair off her neck, his lips kissed her there, that sensitive spot that got her closing her eyes and moaning, clenching teeth and panting when his tongue caressed the place he’s kissed before.

-          **\- Yes, you have no reason to stop…**

He adjusted himself, laid his head on his arm, smelling her hair as placing his throbbing erection inside her, one single thrust and she had him gasping at the back of her neck, his oh my god’s being spat in low moans and his panting breathing when she held on the arm rests to move up slowly, taking him out of her, her left hand interlaced with the fingers on her hip.

That felt good, they had to move carefully,  and there was no touching, the inability to touch each other or to kiss or even to moan, the air becoming heavier as they quickened their movements, Alicia’s hand over her head, pushing her down when his hips shoved hard inside her. She was moaning loudly, his name flowing out of her mouth when she lost herself on her own climax, exploding while her inner walls contracted and swallowed his dick even deeper.

He had to bite her shoulder when he came, the way she held his hip closer by grabbing his ass, deepening the contact between them, he thrust a couple more times and fell apart, probably falling asleep, cause when he squeezed his eyes open it was because of the sunlight.

* * *

  
**CHAPTER TWO -** _Are you ready Alicia?_   



	2. Are you ready Alicia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaay second chapter and last one *boo* But yes, enjoy <3

-          **\- Good morning Mr. Gardner.**

-          **\- Good morning…Did you sleep the same time I did? Jesus, my head…**

-          **\- Yes I did. I think we passed out to be quite honest with you…And for your hangover, drink this, it will make you feel less hazy and the headache will disappear.**

He drank the bubbly yellow fluid and it felt awful, but after some time his stomach stopped moving and the earth stopped spinning, his head didn’t feel like a hot aired balloon anymore. When he felt stable enough to stay up without hitting his body on any wall, he helped Alicia with the breakfast but quit right away, when he burned the toasts because he was too busy kissing her neck and checking how wet she was, at 9 am.

She was still there, he thought she’d leave and he’d be alone by the sunrise, but she was there, wearing his shirt and thigh highs, nothing else.

-          **\- Is it a good timing? This…moment?**

-          **\- Let’s not think about this right now, please, I’m really enjoying this, it’s been a while since I had some time for myself.**

-          **\- So, it is, I suppose.**

-          **\- Yes William, it is, now shut up. Are you hungry?**

-          **\- Of course, come here…**

-          **\- I meant hungry for food, but it’s good you still turned on, we have only today and we should really enjoy, tomorrow we’ll be enemies again.**

-          **\- It’s better when we’re enemies, remember last week? You were so hot, damn Alicia, you became even hotter after you left my firm.**

-          **\- So it was a good thing after all…**

-          **\- No it wasn’t, but well you’re here, therefore I have nothing to complain about…At the moment.**

He held her hips and sat her on his thigh, kissed her shoulder where he bit last night, a pink bruise was there to remind her later. She laughed and gave him coffee and toasts, eggs and bacon, serving herself and sitting in the chair beside him, placing her feet in between his legs, a conversation about the case they were fighting against each other on court, both trying to find out something, while playfully eating and ironically smiling at each other.

-          **\- You’re too sassy Alicia, I still don’t know if it’s good or bad for me.**

-          **-  Well, it depends you know… -** _she took a sip of her coffee, appreciating the strong taste of it, sighing lightly_ **– In what matters?**

-          **\- General matters Alicia, sex has been awesome, no, awesome is not the right word…Magnificent? No, not the right word either…**

-          **\- I get it Gardner.**

-          **\- But, where are you in this relationship, is this just another thing?**

-          **\- Will, please…**

-          **\- Alicia I need to know, I’ve never stopped loving you, and I won’t stop so soon…**

-          **\- I don’t know, to be quite honest with you.**

-          **\- What do you mean with I don’t know, because yesterday you told me bad stuff about Peter.**

-          **\- And I do not take back any word I’ve said, but he’s the father of my hildren, and I loved him for fifteen years Will, it’s not something you just forget…**

-          **\- But you forgot me very easily in Georgetown.**

-          **\- I never forgot you, I just had to…I had to make  a choice, and at that time, you were not the guy I imagined for me, but that changed after everything I’ve been through, after everything I knew you did, after all you did for me.No other man has made that…**

-          **\- But even though you went back to Florrick, I really don’t understand you.**

-          **\- I never did, not completely. Not the way I used to be with him.**

-          **\- But you did.**

-          **\- Will, there’s one thing you have to understand, I put my kids over everything, and when I mean everything, you can add yourself and Peter and my firm, and my job and specially my happiness, because after all, they are what I live for.**

-          **\- I never said the opposite.**

-          **\- But you and Peter have this shit in your head, as if I was about to throw everything away to be with any of you, and in fact I might throw you away for them. I love them, and I just came back to Peter because at that time, my kids weren’t old enough to accept that, and they were so hurt and sad I just wanted them to have a normal life, at least for some time. Please you have to understand that, and that only.**

He held her face, cupping her cheeks and brushing his thumb on her cheekbones, smiling softly at her, that proud sparkle in his eyes, she squeezed her eyes a little, wondering what he was thinking about, but her doubt was solved when he spoke, her face still in his hands, his lips now closer to hers.

-          **\- I love you.**

-          **\- Will, I… -** _he shut her up with his thumb, caressing her lips_ **-**

-          **\- I didn’t ask you to say it too, I just… I love you, and that’s enough for me. I love you with everything I have and everything I own, I could give up on my whole life in exchange of some good timing or whatever you call today, I just like to feel your body and your skin, and your embracing…You kisses and the way you furrow your eyes when I talk about cute stuff like this very moment…I have absolutely everything when you’re around, even when you’re objecting or dealing and being this ironic bitch who wants nothing else than money, I even like that about you.**

-          **\- Did you know you just called me a greedy bitch?**

-          **\- I did, and if you tell me I’m lying, oh Alicia, I might slap your pretty ass.**

-          **\- Not completely, but you’re lying.**

-          **\- Bitch**

He whispered, her mouth opened to contest but the surprise of this hot insult was not what she was expecting, not at all. He stood up, and pulled her up as well, whispering again.

-          **\- Bitch…A hot, fucking sexy, bitch…**

-          **\- Will…**

She gasped his name, her chest going up and down fast, she was already panting when he reached the hem of her t-shirt, touching her thigh over her stockings, her legs automatically opening a little and he smiled. She had her eyes closed, her mouth was opened and he was holding her, supporting her back with his left arm, she gave herself some support by placing a hand on the dinner table. That was it. Breakfast was over.

His fingers caressed her, teasing while roaming around, going up and down that little gap between her stockings end and her pelvis, causing her to gasp, clenching down her body, her spot already throbbing and asking for his touches, her right hand on his shoulder, his lips on her neck, she was insanely turned on and she thought wouldn’t it be even possible to be more, but he slid two fingers in one single thrust inside her, and she grabbed the table’s side, screaming loudly.

A long, loud scream came out of her, she smiled when he touched her g-spot, her body shivering and her knees becoming jelly. His dick was already rock hard, touching her leg. She wanted to touch him, but in that position it seemed impossible, she licked her lips by the thought of sucking him, feeling that taste of him, thirsty for him.

-          **\- Are you ready Alicia? Are you ready to come?**

-          **\- Yes, let me feel you inside me, please Will…Do it…**

-          **And who said that honey? I want you to come right now, for me.**

She couldn’t hold any longer so she just allowed herself to shiver and come in his hand, his thumb caressing her clit so she could recover but keeping her excited and aware of his plans. She had no time to slow down her breathing and he pulled her up and sat her down on the dinner table, spreading her legs enough to place himself between her thighs, his fingers still playing around her, she supported herself with both hands, tilting her head back, she was craving for that again, that feelings and the way her body responded to him.

She thought it was sexual tension, and in the very beginning, it was, but this went to something more…Something that it was all about his touches and his caressing. That didn’t happen when Peter did the same thing with her, two weeks ago. She was hot, yes she was, but not this hot, not trembling and gasping every two seconds when he shoved him hard inside her. When Will started his pace, slowly and deep she moaned his name, again, he smirked in her ear, and held her hips, moving a little bit faster when she embraced her legs around him, his chest hitting hers, they were staring at each other. They could’ve been kissing, but Alicia didn’t want to kiss, she wanted to see his face, and the way he opened his mouth when he started to find his edge, his eyes squeezed a little but he kept looking at her, even when she felt herself his edge, his fingers stabbing her hips and his forehead supporting his head on her shoulder.

She stopped him, holding his hips, make his way out of her and hugging him tight and close, his breathing panting and his body trying to find stability, failing when she caressed his head, whispering in his ear to calm down and stop moving.

-          **\- Alicia…We…Really…Need to…Stop having…Sex…Every single…Time**

-          **\- If you say so…**

They laughed, he looked up at her, she was beautiful, her lips reddened and her eyes looked tired but they were sparkling.

-          **\- We should get a bath, it’s late already, and I have to be back home by noon.**

-          **\- No please…Tell Owen to call Peter.**

-          **\- Will, don’t make it harder for me, let’s have some cute moments in the shower and maybe sex again, but please, don’t look at me with these eyes of yours, you look like a puppy.**

-          **\- Why do always good things end?**

-          **\- Because good things are to be remembered and I like the thought of popping up in your mind when we’re in court, it distracts you.**

-          **\- Oh….I get it, you’re clever. Alicia Florrick, you’re smarter than I thought.**

-          **\- I’m so much more than you think I am, Saint Alicia is dead honey, in fact there never was any Saint Alicia, just dumb Alicia. Maybe innocent.**

-          **\- And now what you are? Sassy Alicia?**

-          **\- No, I am Alicia, and just Alicia.**

-          **\- I like that, _Just Alicia_ …**

They made their way up to the bathroom and Will went to shower first, Alicia laid down in his bed, feeling his smell for a while, she didn’t want to go away, not now. She wanted to stay and take care of him, for the rest of her life, but things were done and she couldn’t go back, not now. She smiled, he made her smile a lot, even when he wasn’t there. And he was also trying to reach the high notes of some song, it didn’t really work, but he kept singing.

-          **\- I need a towel! Alicia? Can you bring me a towel, please? Alicia?**

**(THE NEXT DAY)**

She walked in to court, her red coat calling all the attentions and she had to sorry for that, Cary told her they were doing not that well, Diane and Will had brought new witness and their cross examination was destroying everything Alicia and Cary have been proving right, until that moment.

-          **\- Objetcion, Your Honor! Relevance!**

-          **\- I don’t know why Mrs. Florrick thinks that trying to find out the ruth is not relevant! I’m trying to find why Mrs. Florrick and Mr. Agos are so sure their client is not guilty when for sure he is!**

-          **\- Oh come on Your Honor! It was made clear that my client did nothing, he has a solid alibi, and he was not even there when that woman was murdered.**

-          **\- But my witness saw him, so how is that possible Mrs. Florrick? She saw him there, and she saw them arguing, I really think we shou….**

-          **\- Stop it, you two please, this is not your playground. I’ll overrule your objection Mrs. Florrick, please continue Mr. Gardner.**

-          **\- But Your Honor…**

-          **\- Mr. Agos, please, no more discussions, please Mr. Gardner, continue.**

-          **\- Thank you, Your Honor.**

He smiled at her before continuing his questioning and Alicia objected more four times, two of them worked out, the others were overruled and it was enough to prove they were wrong. She was thinking about settling but his witness said she saw them arguing thirty minutes before finding the woman dead, which was wrong, because they argued for twenty minutes and then Sweeney left, ten minutes for her to kill, not a good one, but it was worth a shoot.

-          **\- I just have a couple questions, Your Honor… Mrs..**

-          **\- Stan, Camilla Stan.**

-          **\- Stan…You said that you heard them arguing for thirty minutes before finding Ana dead, right?**

-          **\- Yes.**

-          **\- So, help me here, I’m confused… You saw them arguing? The whole time, you were watching them?**

-          **\- Objection, Your Honor, speculation.**

-          **\- Mrs. Florrick where are you trying to go? Sustained.**

-          **\- I’ll rephrase that, I’m sorry Your Honor.**

-          **\- After your saw my client and Ana start an argument, did you follow them? To where they were?**

-          **\- No, because they were in the middle of the restaurant, you didn’t have to go far to see them.**

-          **\- No… But you told us earlier, that when you followed them, to take care of your friend…**

-          **\- Objection Your Honor, please Mrs. Florrick is really trying to make the witness guilty?**

-          **\- And in what grounds are you objecting for, Mr. Gardner?**

-          **\- I’m objecting because it’s…Hm…**

-          **\- I’ll overrule while you think, Mr. Gardner.**

-          **\- Didn’t you have enough time to kill her? Because you were jealous of your friend?**

-          **\- Objection, again Your Honor, relevance.**

-          **\- Sustained, Mrs. Florrick, control yourself, please.**

-          **\- I’m sorry…So Ms. Stan, you told you followed them, but at the same time you claim you didn’t have follow them because they were in the middle of the restaurant, which one is true?**

-          **\- I…I said follow but not going after them, just keep an eye on them…I…I didn’t…**

-          **\- Ok, you don’t need to be nervous, if you didn’t do anything wrong right?**

-          **\- Objection, speculation.**

-          **I’ll withdraw that, no further questions.**

-          **\- We ask for recess Your Honor.**

-          **\- You have until this afternoon to show your closing arguments; I’m getting really tired of your faces around here.**

Alicia was really in a hurry, she had a meeting with Bishop and her mother called her and told her she was going to spend a week in her house, which was really a surprise, a stressful one. She left Cary with Diane and Will, and when she got in the elevator of her firm, her phone started ringing, scaring the crap out of her. One message, oh great, something went wrong.

_“ I’ll take you on the courtroom after our closing arguments, and you’ll lose this one.”_

She smiled. Actually they had sex on the same courtroom they argued, but she won that case, and they settled after Kalinda brought Will proofs of Camilla’s fingerprints on the knife.

-          **\- This is so wrong.**

-          **\- Wrong is not having you.**

-          **\- No, wrong is having sex in this courtroom, anyone could come in.**

-          **\- But you like it. The danger.**

-          **\- Yes, I do. Bye Gardner.**

-          **\- By Alicia.**

-          **\- Good luck next time.**

-          **\- I’ll beat you next time.**

-          **\- Then do it, I’d love that.**


End file.
